Pop Star's Incarnation
by Tsutarja-cuteness101
Summary: Whenever any planet is born, a child is created along with it, once the conditions are suitable. These children are always innocent at first, and maybe lonely, but people will always eventually arrive... Gijinka universe, sister fic to Halcandran's Incarnation, will have KirbyxMagolor in later chapters. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

One day, someone appeared in a field. A small child, to be exact.  
He was curled up on the grass, taking a deep breath of clean air, and sighing contently. He was happy.

He didn't know why, he just was. Maybe it was a kind of happiness that came with merely existing. Or maybe it was just that the grass was so soft, or that the air smelled so sweet...  
Whatever the reason, he didn't mind or care.

In the end, he was, simply, happy.

...and then it had to end, as his stomach rumbled, and his head began to ache.  
Something was wrong. He understood that much, though not really what was, nor did he have any idea of how to fix it.  
But his belly growled again, causing him to slowly sit up and look around in confusion.

Was that him? Or was it something else? It felt like it was coming from himself...  
How could he make it stop?

Putting a hand to his belly, he glanced around some more, before beginning to wander.

There was a large body of water nearby, and trees filled with various fruits as well...  
...Though he didn't know what any of those things were called, not that it mattered much. The child had something he needed to do before he questioned anything else.

Soon, however, he decided to investigate the fruits.

Upon coming to the conclusion that they seemed...okay enough, he climbed up the branches, plucking a red fruit from the leaves. Then, on instinct, he took a big bite out of it.

"-!" It was sweet! And kinda juicy...  
He liked it a lot! Or, at least, that was what he decided.

Gobbling that one down, he picked a few more.  
Once those were gone, he went to the nearby water, kneeling down next to it.

To his surprise, he could see someone there! A person with pale (if still somewhat dirty) skin, messy pink hair, blue eyes, and two, white fangs jutting from their mouth.  
They stared at each other for what felt like the longest time...before he leaned forward and touched the person with his nose, shivering at the weird sensation and quickly pulling back.

Cold! That was cold!

The person rippled, causing him tilt his head in confusion.  
Once it settled, he tried to mimic the action - succeeding in unbalancing himself, which ended in him falling into the water.

 _SPLASH!_

He immediately panicked, flailing around in the cold. Why did he fall!? Why was it so cold!? Why didn't the person catch him!?

By a bit of luck, he managed to pull himself out.  
Once safe, he curled up, his eyes feeling heavy now.

What a rude, rude person he had met...  
Perhaps...when he woke up...he'd just ignore them...

* * *

 _and here this is, finally! i need to stop trying to work on forty things at once...(and it's not even that long of a first chapter either...)_  
 _funnily enough this actually took so long that i now have several different ideas of a later events. not sure which i'm gonna do, though..._  
 _but anyway, i'm including this little note because Kirby's end is gonna be a lot longer, and probably be a bit more complicated than Magolor's story, since i'm including anime + game events, and i was wondering if i should only do the times when an event is significantly changed from canon, or something else_

 _side note, would anyone be willing to be a beta reader for me? i think i could really use one..._


	2. Chapter 2

Many brights and darks followed after that, though, to the child, it felt like nothing ever ended or began. Things just…happened, and he took occasional naps in the middle of it.

He tried to reconcile with that weird person after a while…only to realize it wasn't another person at all. Just himself.  
It had always been himself…

…It was with that realization came another, more bitter one.

He was all alone.  
He hadn't seen another person…ever. It was as though there wasn't anyone else; only he existed in this world.

That couldn't…that couldn't be right, could it?

Though something odd gnawed at the back of his mind, he ignored it – _he_ was here! So why _wouldn't_ he have some kind of company?  
That company…just had to be somewhere else. Or hiding.  
Hiding, and waiting to be found.

He nodded to himself.  
Yes, that had to be it. It was a game, a game he was meant to win.

So, he did a few stretches, then he began walking away from his water and his food tree.  
Out past the small area he had stayed in since he had first awakened...

It was a little scary…but he felt sure it was safe; there was no danger to him here. There was no reason to be scared…  
…well.  
Except, possibly, for his company to dislike him. He didn't know what he'd do then…though, that couldn't be a concern either! If they were already playing games with him, they had to already like him!

A smile spread across his face, and he began to rush around, the sun shining brighter than he had ever cared to notice.  
Yes, he had friends! He didn't know who they were yet, but he'd find them! And meet them! And they'd play together!

The wind picked up, seemingly pushing him towards his destination. Or, perhaps, merely joining him in celebration.  
He didn't know, and, frankly, didn't really care.

* * *

For a decent while, there wasn't much of anything different from his birthspot.  
Trees, trees, and, hey, more trees! Not quite so much water, but plenty of trees. Trees with food.

And, hey, the ground had food too!...Sort of.  
Mostly stuff from large clumps of leaves, that varied from tasting sweet to tasting sour, but all save to consume, it seemed. All quite tasty, too, though...was it possible for him to run out? If he ate it all, would more ever appear?  
He didn't really want to test that theory out - consequently limiting how much he took. Even if the smaller bits of food weren't as filling as he would have liked.

The boy really, really, _really_ didn't want to find out what would happen, should he ever run out of food. Albeit, he couldn't fathom anything other than misery quite yet...

* * *

Though there wasn't any "real" danger, that didn't mean there wasn't unpleasantness, as he found out far too quickly for his own tastes.

While he had continuously found things that he could qualify as food, or close enough, water was an oddly different story.

All too often, as the brights passed, he found himself getting a little too far from it, when his head would start to pound, and his mouth began to dry. It would go away as he found another river, and drank his fill...but as he needed to continue searching, he never stayed nearby long.

Once or twice, he considered trying to see where the water went, or where it came from...but that was silly. Such detours could be taken with friends!  
...If he was to find them soon, however, he needed to pick up the pace. That would make it easier to get to the next river or pond too, before he needed it quite so badly again, right?

So, he began running once more, only pausing every so often to breath or sleep.

At one point, the slippery grass underneath him caused him to fall during his rush.  
Red liquid leaked from his now-injured knee, and a new, horrible sensation spread out from it as well.

He wailed loudly, salty water running down his cheeks. When no one came to his aid, he screamed louder, hoping someone would show up...  
...but no one ever did.

At some point afterwards, he wasn't sure when, he finally came to terms with his apparent abandonment, slowly quieting down...apart from a weird "hic" sound he made against his will, which interrupted his breathing.  
He began wailing again, this time to deal with the flood of new, unhappy emotions the best way his instincts gave him.

Once he had calmed for a second time, he located a new water source, and washed out the injury.  
Assessing the cut afterward, he wasn't entirely sure why it caused such horribleness, as it looked like hardly anything now, but he chose not to question it. Surely it had its reasons...

...Like his friends.  
Surely _they_ had their reasons too. Reasons for not showing up to help him.

After a quick rest, he got back up, glancing down where the water lead.  
...Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to follow it after all. His current path had lead him, seemingly, no closer to finding his friends. On top of now being off-course by a decent margin...

So, he walked along the edge of the water, heading in the same direction it seemed to be.  
Wherever his new destination was...he hoped it'd be close...


End file.
